Taser Bean
Taser Bean is an Epic Quest plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It stuns up to 5 zombies in front of it, before disappearing. The 5th zombie hit will take 7 NDS and also be stunned. It can be obtained in the "Prison Break" epic quest. Plant Food Becomes able to stun 1 more zombie now, and stuns all zombies in its lane. Almanac entry "Brains aren't something zombies should touch." says Taser Bean. "They should be eating our projectiles, rather, it's a painless and delicious defeat. Lasers from my brother are preferred on the menu." Steps Step 1 The level is in Lost City, and only Basic Zombies and Mecha-Football Zombies will come. The level lasts 3 flags. You are given only 3 plants to use: E.M. Peach, Repeater, and Stallia. It is a conveyor belt level. Step 2 The level is in Far Future, and it features the Excavator Zombie, Jurassic Bully, and Deep Sea Gargantuar. The level lasts 4 flags. You are allowed to choose your plants in this level. Step 3 This level is a Cannons Away level. It is the exact same as Pirate Seas - Day 20. Step 4 The level is in Modern Day, and it features all Basic variants, Explorer Zombies, and also Blastronauts. You are given only 5 plants to use: Cherry Bomb, A.K.E.E., Cabbage-pult, and Wall-nut. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts 3 flags. Step 5 This level is in Neon Mixtape Tour. It features all Basic variants, all Gargantuar variants, along with Jester Zombie, Punk Zombie, and Sunday Edition Zombies. You are given Primal Potato Mine, Primal Peashooter, Stallia, Fume-shroom, Primal Wall-nut, Iceberg Lettuce, Citron, and Shadow-shroom. You also start with two Plant Food. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts two flags. Step 6 This level is in Neon Mixtape Tour. It features all Basic variants, Seagull Zombies, and Parasol Zombies. You are given only the Primal Peashooter to use. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts 4 flags. Step 7 This level is in Far Future. It features Brickhead Zombies, Balloon Zombies, and Seagull Zombies. You can choose your own plants, except the Blover and Hurrikale. The level lasts 4 flags. Step 8 This level is in Wild West. It features Pianist Zombies and All-Star Zombies. You are given Wall-nut, Peashooter, Potato Mine, and Chomper to use. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts 3 flags. Step 9 This level is in Frostbite Caves. It features every Frostbite Caves and Lost City Zombie. You are given Red Stinger, Primal Wall-nut, A.K.E.E., Hot Potato, and Cherry Bomb to use. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts 4 flags. Step 10 This level is in Modern Day. It features Jester Zombie, Pianist Zombie, all Gargantuar variants, Jurassic Bully, Brickhead Zombie, and Jetpack Zombie. You are given Fume-shroom, Citron, Primal Potato Mine, Jalapeńo, Stallia, boosted Iceberg Lettuce, and Hurrikale to use. It is a conveyor belt level. The level lasts 4 flags. Once you complete the level, you will obtain Taser Bean. Trivia *His name is a pun on "taser beam" and "bean". *His almanac entry states that he has a brother, most likely being Laser Bean.